


Mi történt azon a szigeten...

by Tonhalszendvics



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: kivéve ha a kánonban megjelenő fél-agyonverést szexinek találod, mert akkor pre-slash FrUK, romantika nélkül, teljesen kánon
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonhalszendvics/pseuds/Tonhalszendvics
Summary: Canon-compliant szösz-füzér, avagy mi történt azon a lakatlan szigeten? Csokorba foglaljuk az eseményeket. Meg lehet, hogy Ludwig idegeit is.Tonhal-féle angstba hajló humor előfordulhat. Némi erőszak van, mert azért csak laposra verik egymást egyszer-kétszer. Pre.slash, mert a verekedésnek FrUK kontextusban mindig van egy kis mellékzöngéje. (kacsint)A blogom születésnapja alkalmából írt tíz részes csuda. Türelmetleneknek ajánlom a blogomat, ahol már az összes rész fenn van.
Kudos: 2





	1. Első nap

Úgy volt, hogy egy nappal indulnak a vezetőik után – maradni akartak Japán házában egy éjszakára, ha már a csendes férfi meghívta őket egy kellemes esti fürdőzésre. Indultak is, azzal nem volt probléma. Viszont a Csendes-óceán fölött belekerültek egy nem túl csendes viharba. A gépük nem nagyon bírta. Ludwig idegei sem.

– Feli, engedj el, így nem tudok vezetni! – üvöltötte a pilótaszékből.

A kis olasz felvisított, ahogy a következő villám átcikázott előttük, és a nyakába csimpaszkodott.

– Kiku, csinálj vele valamit!

A japán a másodpilóta székében ült, majd' elveszett benne. Idegesen járatta a szemét egyik sípoló műszerről a másikra, de azért szakított rá időt, hogy odanyúljon Feli nyakához és az egyik titkos harci technikájával konkrétan kikapcsolja a srácot.

Feli nyikkant egyet és eldőlt. Ludwig egy ideges szusszanást engedélyezett magának, és csak utána kezdett görcsölni azon, hogy az olasz a földön fekszik, nincs bekötve és egyáltalán.

Soha nem derült ki, mi történt pontosan a motorral. Talán a szél tépett le egy darabot a gép burkolatából, talán egy hülye madár röpködött a viharban, vagy csak túlterhelték, Isten tudja. A jobb szárny égett, és ez volt az igazán lényeges. Meg az, hogy hiába erőlködött, egy motor nem tartotta a levegőben a gépet. Az egy irányból érkező tolóerő megpörgette a gépet, dugóhúzóban zuhantak a föld felé.

– Vedd át! – kiáltotta.

Kikapcsolta az övét és hátrarúgta magát, elkapta a levegőben Felit mielőtt újra a burkolatnak csapódott volna. A fülke hátuljában fellógatott háló után kapott. Az ujjai durva vásznat markoltak. Kezét lábát beleakasztotta, maga és a háló közt az eszméletlen olasszal.

Kikunak sikerült kihozni a gépet a dugóhúzóból és csökkentette a motorok tolóerejét, hogy ne csússzanak vissza. A gyengébb teljesítménnyel az is együtt járt, hogy a szél úgy dobálta őket, ahogy neki tetszett.

– Kész? – szólt hátra.

– Kész!

A terv piszok egyszerű volt. Amint földet találnak, leszállnak. Mármint, megpróbálnak úgy becsapódni, hogy többé-kevésbé egyben maradjanak.

Egy különösen erős széllökés felfelé lendítette a gépet. Kiku résen volt, meglovagolta a légáramlatot és nyert nekik még egy kevés időt. Ludwig bemérte Feli székét, és megpróbálta kitalálni, hogy sikerülne-e elég gyorsan lebányásznia magát a hálóról, odajutni a megkergült lóként viselkedő repülőn, becsatolnia Felit majd visszajutni a maga székébe. Biztonságosabb lenne.

– Föld! – kiáltotta Kiku.

_Hagyjuk._

– Mehet!

Kiku lefelé kormányzott. Próbált rendes szöget találni, hogy ne haljanak bele a becsapódásba.

– Vigyázz!

Karja-lába körül a vastag, szőtt háló. Azért átölelte Felit, saját teste volt a kis olasz körül a biztonsági öv.

Hatalmas rántás, ahogy a gép hasa elkapta az első fát. A háló kilendült, visszacsapódott a falnak. Ludwig felkiáltott, a könyökébe éles fájdalom hasított. A becsapódás még nagyobb rántást hozott, meg a halál sötétségét.

Ki tudja, milyen lehet igazán meghalni. Úgy rendesen, csak egyszer, mint az emberek. Ludwig az országokhoz mérten fiatal volt, még a százat sem töltötte be, mégis sokszor megtapasztalta már az országhalál különféle módjait. Ütötte már el autó, halt bele gránátrobbanásba, puska- és pisztolylövésbe, mindenféle rendű és rangú hadigép okozta sérülésbe. Egyszer elszakadt a derékhadtól és éhen halt. Az pocsék volt.

Minden ugyanúgy kezdődik. A sötétséggel és a tudattal, hogy van. Azt még nem tudja, hogy ki és mi ő, csak létezik, lebeg. A sötétség után jön a fájdalom, milliónyi lélek minden problémája egyszerre zúdul rá. Egyébként is érzi, de akkor a hirtelen csönd után olyan, mintha minden polgára egyszerre perdülne elé és kezdené az arcába üvölteni minden problémáját.

Előbb az ország, csak utána ő maga. Lassan eljutott a tudatáig, hogy minden izma görcsben van, a jobb oldala meg mintha izzó murvával lenne kitömve. Nagyjából ilyen érzés, mikor a ripityára tört csontok a gyógyulás során visszaugranak a helyükre és összeforrnak.

A torkával is történhetett valami, mert normális esetben már üvöltene a fájdalomtól, most azonban csak hörögni tudott.

Éveknek tűnő pillanatok teltek el, mire megérezte az őt simogató kezeket. A harci ösztön felülírta az agóniát, megpróbálta felfelé lökni a testét és fordulni, menekülni, hogy egyedül lehessen, míg a sebei gyógyulnak. Azonban két vállánál fogva leszorították, sérült jobb oldala még jobban fájt és meg is volt a hiányolt üvöltés.

– Shh, Doitsu, semmi baj. Csak én vagyok. Semmi baj. Még pár perc.

– Fhe… Feli…

– Én vagyok. Semmi baj. Mindjárt meggyógyulsz.

Erővel ellazította az izmait. Feliciano óvatosan simogatta, míg a fájdalom alább nem hagyott. Egy kicsit tovább is. Ludwig feküdt, míg rendbe nem jött.

Talán egy kicsit tovább is.


	2. Második nap

Nyögve ült fel. Feli ott maradt mellette, a vállát átkarolva támogatta őt.

– Kiku?

– Még nem tért magához.

Az állával bökött az ázsiai irányába. A férfi kiterítve hevert a füvön, a vére még folyt, de a sebei már záródtak. Ludwig Feli segítségével felállt és odament hozzá. Egy-egy rántással vagy szelíd nyomással helyére igazította a törött csontokat, ezzel hosszú és fájdalmas percektől kímélve meg őt. Dolga végeztével leültek kicsit távolabb. Japán egyszer már meghalt mellettük, utána ők ketten is meghaltak, mert az agóniából feleszmélő férfi első dolga a támadás volt, és őt nem lehetett pár kedves szóval megnyugtatni. Öregebb volt náluk, a paranoiája még erősebb volt, mint Ludwigé vagy Felié. Már ha az olasznak volt egyáltalán. Ludwig időnként nem tudta hova tenni.

Kiku felszisszent, japánul morgott valamit és felpattanó szemekkel egyből az ellenséget kereste. Az ország-kisugárzás egyből az irányukba fordította – Ludwig becsülte ezt a képességét, ő csak jóval a gyógyulása után kezdte érezni Felit, Kikut pedig a japán éledése után. Intettek neki, és a helyükön maradtak. Vártak, míg a fájdalomtól ködös tekintete kitisztul, amíg a görcsös izmok kicsit elernyednek, csak utána mentek oda hozzá.

– Szükséged van valamire? – kérdezte halkan Ludwig.

– Nem… nem. A gép?

Ludwig felnézett. A darabok a fákról lógtak, a pilótafülke mögöttük, mélyen a földbe fúródva. Egy-két darab még vidáman égett.

– Esélytelen.

– A rádió?

– Még nem néztük. Most ébredtünk mi is.

– Hogy kerültem ide?

Feli kedvesen mosolygott.

– Kihúztalak. Nekem csak a lábam tört, gyorsan meggyógyultam. – Ludwig felé fordult, a mosolya hálás lett. – Köszönöm, hogy fogtál.

– Nem tesz semmit. Legközelebb maradj a székedben és ne kösd ki magad.

Kikut meg kellett győzni, hogy maradjon nyugton, legalább addig, hogy a vérzés elálljon. Szabad feküdnie, szabad meggyógyulnia. Azzal nem tesz jót senkinek, ha megerőlteti magát, összeesik és megint meghal.

Összefoltozva, a regenerációtól még kissé kóválygó fejjel becserkészték a repülőgépük roncsait. Kiku arcán az új bőr rózsaszín volt és furcsán megcsillant rajta az elektromos tűz és a még működő konzolok fénye. A rádió viszonylag sértetlenül megúszta. Ludwig leült elé és a fejére húzta a fejhallgatót.

– Mehet az SOS? – kérdezte.

Ők bólintottak, és csendben figyelték, ahogy újra és újra elismétli a segélykérő üzenetet. Németül és franciául próbálkozott, utána átadta a széket Kikunak, aki a maga szelíd módján japánul és kínaiul is elmondta az üzenetet. Közben Ludwig távírón is próbálkozott, lepötyögte az utolsó ismert helyzetük. Feli volt soron, az angolt még el tudta mondani, de a spanyol közben végképp meghalt a rendszer.

– Most mi legyen? – kérdezte a kis olasz.

Nem mosolygott. Ludwignak mindig görcsbe rándult a gyomra, ha Feli nem mosolygott.

Japánra pillantott, de a férfi szintén őt nézte. Biccentéssel nyugtázta, hogy átveszi a csapat vezetését és döntött.

– Uhm… megnézzük, mi maradt a szuvenír-kajából, amit felpakoltunk Tokióban, aztán kimegyünk a partra, közben szemrevételezzük a szigetet. Bármelyikőtök ehető dolgot talál, szóljon.

Japánban felcuccoltak két láda étellel. Sózott hal, meg csomagolt rizs volt, néhány konzervvel a japán hadsereg ellátmányából, hogy az európaiak tudják, náluk még a katonák is jobb ellátmányt kapnak, mint amit egy átlag európai alapvetően eszik. Ludwig eleinte kicsit bunkónak találta ezt a hozzáállást, de amint megtalálták a landolást megúszott ellátmányt, kifejezetten hálás volt az affektáló miniszternek, aki útjukra bocsátotta őket.

Ludwig összetákolt egy zsákot abból a hálóból, amibe zuhanás közben kapaszkodott – és ami már félig egyébként is leszakadt. Belepakolták a mozdítható és használható holmikat, Ludwig a hátára vette és megindultak kelet felé, hogy megkeressék a partot.

Feliciano előreszaladt, megállt, ugrabugrált, bevárta őket. Közben énekelt, olasz nép- és forradalmi dalok jöttek az ajkára. Ludwig nem beszélte túl jól a nyelvet, de a dallam alapján nem énekelte kétszer ugyanazt. Danolászós kedvében ő is válogathatott volna országa teljes népdalgyűjteményéből, de valahogy nem volt hozzá kedve. Kiku még csendesebb volt, mint általában, mintha minden mozdulatát előre kiszámolta volna, egyetlen felesleges rezdüléssel sem gyengítette magát. Csak a feladatra koncentrált: szemrevételezni a növényeket, ha ehetőt talál, szól, ha állatnyomokat talál, megpróbálja beazonosítani és megint szól.

Eredmény nélkül értek ki a tengerpartra. Úgy tűnt, hogy a kis, trópusi klímájú szigeten csak nagy, gyümölcs nélküli fák és páfrányok nőnek. Ludwig elnézett jobbra, majd balra, próbálta felrajzolni a fejében a sziget feltételezhető nagyságát. Japán megosztotta vele, amit zuhanás közben, pocsék látási viszonyok között felmért. Ketten együtt arra jutottak, hogy a szigetet nem egész három óra alatt körbe lehet sétálni kényelmes tempóban.

Míg ők ketten megvitatták, hogy most mi a fene legyen, Feli épített egy barom nagy homok-pastát.

– Függetlenül attól, hogy ez mennyire felesleges, kénytelen vagyok elismerni, hogy tehetséges – dörmögte Kiku.

– Az. Valahogy rá kéne venni, hogy legyen produktív.

– Csináljunk valami versenyt, hátha a játékba csomagolás segít.

Ludwig elismerően biccentett.

– Feli! Gyere csak!

A kis olasz egy utolsó simítással kiigazította a szobrán a villát, és rohant hozzájuk.

– Doitsu, hívtál?

– Iiigen, tudod, ha már egyszer itt vagyunk és ennyi időnk van, akkor akár játszhatnánk is, nem?

– Játék, játék! Mit játszunk?

Segélykérőn Japánra pillantott.

– Verseny, hogy ki tud több ehető halat fogni?

Feli már hajította is le a zakóját és rohant be a tengerbe. Japán kisvártatva csatlakozott hozzá. Ludwig még felírt a homokba egy marha nagy SOS-t, hátha egy felettük elhúzó felderítő kiszúrja, majd ment ő is.

Nyugodt estéjük volt. Konzervkaját ettek, ami miatt Feli panaszkodott, és csak piszkálta az ételt, de ahogy múlt az idő, szép lassan csak megette a fejadagját. A következő nap feltérképezték a szigetet. Kiderült, hogy kicsit nagyobb, mint gondolták, egy földnyelvvel össze van nőve egy magánál kicsit nagyobb szigettel.

Kiku javaslatára nem maradtak a parton délutánra, behúzódtak a fák közé és nekiálltak kunyhót eszkábálni. Ludwig eleinte nem értette, de Feli annyira belelkesedett, hogy inkább nem szólt semmit. Némi számolás után korrigált az eredeti tervezeten, hogy stabilabb legyen a viskó.

Mint kiderült, Kiku a nagy energiatakarékossága közepette azt nem mondta, hogy ezen az égövön a délután esőt hoz. A félkész szerkezet alatt kuporogva hallgatta az eső szapora kopogását a lapuleveleken és már látta az értelmet a kunyhóépítésben. Tegnap ekkortájt zuhantak le, bár akkor jóval erősebb vihar tombolt.

Estig befejezték a kunyhó tetejét. Oldalfalakat nem csináltak neki, napközben dög meleg volt, kellett, hogy járjon a levegő.

Este a tábortűz mellett, mikor Feli már nagyban durmolt, megbeszélték, hogy a holnapi eső alatt raknak ki edényeket, hogy legyen ivóvizük.

– Honnan szerzünk edényt? – kérdezte Kikut.

– Ha elég erősen összefonjuk a növények leveleit, megtartják a vizet. Vagy hajtogathatunk a repülő burkolatából is.

Még mindig ezen tanakodtak, mikor Ludwig, egy szemvillanással Japán után, megérezte.

Az országkisugárzás egyfajta lenyomat. Itt van például Feliciano: vidám, gondtalan fiú. A kisugárzása is ilyen. Megérezni egy országot meg olyan, mintha feltűnne a látóhatár szélén, vagy a szeme sarkából megpillantaná. Csak éppen nem látja őt, hanem érzi.

Öt jól elkülöníthető kisugárzás: édesbús szólam, kemény hangokkal megtűzdelve; fényes, egyúttal hideg napsütés; valami, amitől melege lett és kedve támadt ledobálni a ruháit; ezerarcú idegen, ami sokban hasonlít Japán kisugárzásához, de egymás mellett teljesen más a kettő; na meg egy hatalmas ego. Anglia, Oroszország, Franciaország, Kína és Amerika.

Felállt.

– Úgy tűnik, itt vannak.


	3. Harmadik nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itt az ideje, hogy kitörjön a második világháború ezen a csuda szigeten, hmm?

Érezte a Luger megnyugtató súlyát a csípőjén. Veszélyhelyzet van, de attól még az ellenségeik. Jobb a biztonság, főleg azért, mert ki tudja, hogy Amerika éppen mire gondol.

Kiku is felállt.

– Valóban.

Az ő pisztolya elkallódott, de a katanája valami csoda folytán sérülés nélkül megúszta a kalandos landolást. A férfi ledobta a zubbonyát. A mandzsetta Feli arcába csapott, amitől a kis olasz magához tért.

– Ha? Mi van?

És ez a színjáték onnantól kezdve napjában kétszer megesett velük. Ludwig hamar rájött, hogy a szövetségesek is lezuhantak, csak ők a földnyelv másik oldalán lévő szigeten. Ahogy jött az apály, megjelentek, abajgatták őket, majd amint elkezdett emelkedni a vízszint, elmentek. Korán indultak, mert ha a dagály ellepi a földnyelvet, csak úszva tudtak volna visszatérni a támaszpontjukra.

– Nem értem, hogy ez miért gátolja őket – mondta Ludwig.

Negyedik napja szenvedték a támadásokat. Az élelmük már elfogyott, így Ludwig rossz kedvére az éhség is rakott még egy lapáttal. A legutóbbi alkalommal Kína volt olyan kedves és felborította az összetákolt vízgyűjtőjük, alig pár decit sikerült megmenteniük. Éppen a pót-víztároló készítése volt soron.

– Nem tudta, Doitsu-san? – nézett fel Japán, általában kifejezéstelen arcán most őszinte meglepetéssel. – Anglia nem tud úszni.

Leejtette a kezeit.

– De hát szigetország.

– Az.

– Bruder azt mondta, hogy kalóz is volt. Az isten szerelmére, azé a fickóé a legjobb flotta!

– Valóban.

– És nem tud úszni.

– Nem.

– Vee~…

Inkább folytatta a fém hajlítgatását és kalapálását.

Délután ültek a megtépázott kunyhójukban – a legutóbbi csetepatéban Oroszország ráesett – és egyéb program híján azt nézték, hogyan gyűlik a víz a tálban. Ludwig megjegyezte:

– Nem jó, hogy mindig ők támadnak. Már majdnem mindent tudnak rólunk.

– Arra céloz, hogy támadnunk kellene?

– Kiku, az ég szerelmére, tegezz már.

– De…

– A tárgyalóteremben még csak-csak, de most kiszakadt felsőben dekkolok egy tengerparton. Kérlek.

Japán zavartan fészkelődött.

– Rendben. Megteszek minden tőlem telhetőt.

Feli vidoran közelebb húzódott hozzá.

– Na, naaa, nem lesz nehéz!

Ludwig a derekánál fogva húzta arrébb, mielőtt Kiku a személyes tere meggyalázását sérelmezve felrúgja a srácot.

– Szerintem az előtt menjünk, hogy ők jönnének. Átúszunk, visszafelé pedig tudunk futni.

Kiku bólintott.

– Melyikünk támad?

– Ketten egyszerre? Feli majd kap valamit, amit lengethet.

– Vee, van fehér zászlóm!

– Azt nem. Csinálj egy tengelyhatalmasat, azt lengetheted.

– Ó, van zászlónk?

– Öhm… igen. Pálmalevél alakú.

Feli a pálmalevél-forma kreatívságáról ódákat zengve nekiállt azt új zászló készítésének, Ludwig és Kiku pedig a komolyabb haditerv kidolgozásának.

Anglia után Kiku érzi legjobban az országok kisugárzását, és mivel a szövetségesek öten vannak, ezért őket könnyebb megtalálni, mint hármukat. Ludwig azért a lebukásuk nehezítése érdekében úgy döntött, hogy egymástól tíz-tíz méternyire fognak haladni. Az előőrs Kiku, hogy érezze a kisugárzást, ilyen terepen amúgy is neki van a legtöbb harci tapasztalata. Utána a derékhadat Ludwig alkotja, majd a sort Feli zárja. Szigorú nézésekkel és félórányi könyörgéssel elérték, hogy az olasz csendben legyen.

Ludwig még éppen csak sejteni kezdte a szövetségesek irányát, mikor Japán előtte felemelte a kezét, hogy észrevették őket. Ő intett Felinek, futólépésben felzárkóztak Japánhoz, majd gyorsabb tempóban folytatták az útjukat. Még pár méter és…

Ők nem álltak meg kárörvendeni az ellenfélen, mint azt a szövetségesek tették. Nem röhögtek bele az arcukba, mint Amerika tette minden alkalommal, csak kitörtek a bozótosból és támadtak.

Aprócska tisztáson találták őket, az egyik oldalt a repülőjük volt beékelődve két böszme nagy fa közé, másik oldalt botokból és ponyvából összetákolva egy Ludwigékéhoz hasonló bungaló állt, alatta néhány konzervvel.

Feli ezt kiszúrva az A-terves zászlólengetésről a parancs szerint váltott a B-tervre, a kajaszerzésre. Odarohant felmarkolt annyi konzervet, amennyit csak bírt és rohant, ahogy a lába bírta.

Ellenfeleik ezt észlelve egyszerre lendültek támadásba.

Ludwignak pedig leesett, Amerika miért mindig Kínát küldi ellenük.

Akadályozták egymást, így lényegesen egyszerűbb volt támadni őket, mint védekezni ellenük. Talán Anglia és Franciaország tudott a legjobban együttműködni, de ha összeléptek, inkább egymást kezdték tépni, mint az ellenfelüket. Ludwig ezt könyörtelenül kihasználta.

Éppen félreugrott Amerika egyik ütése elől, mikor Kiku kiáltott. Tiszta erőből vállba rúgta a nagydarab suhancot, aki Oroszországnak tántorodott és elestek mind a ketten. A nyakába kapta a lábát ő is. Kiku előtte rohant. A földnyelv tiszta volt, az apály tetőpontján keltek át rajta.

Pucoltak vissza a táborukba. Feli már ott volt, botokkal pakolt széndarabokat egy konzerv köré, hogy felmelegítse.

– Amerikai marharagu-leves – mosolygott fel rájuk. – A többit eldugtam a megbeszélt helyre.

– Ügyes vagy, Feli.

Lehet, hogy odahaza is ezzel kéne megbíznia. Lopja el az ellenfél készleteit és pucoljon.

Csak egy konzervet bontottak fel és ettek meg, de azzal belaktak mind. Ludwig hosszú idő óta először eltelve dőlt hátra. Úgy döntött, megérdemel egy kis délutáni sziesztát az esti hacacáré előtt, főleg ilyen fejedelmi ebéd után.

Ha valaki második napja híg hal- meg hínárlevesen él, akkor értékeli a hadikosztot.


	4. Negyedik nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inkább végét vetjük annak a világháborúnak.

Napok óta először vidáman, a jövőre nem gondolva ült le a tábortűz mellé. Hiába na, a jóllakott férfi-effektus. Az sem tudta felborítani a lelki békéjét, hogy megérezte a szövetségesek közeledtét.

Amerika ezúttal nem mosolygott. Szövetségeseivel karöltve megállt a szirtfal tetején és egészen morcosan bámult le rájuk.

– Azért elég pofátlan dolog lenyúlni a másik kajáját, nem gondoljátok?

– Háború van – vont vállat.

– Hogy? Mi van? – ült fel Feli.

– Hagyd csak, a szokásos.

– Óh. Szia, bátyus.

– Veneziano – biccentett Franciaország.

Amerika idegesen szusszantott.

– Oké, mit szólnál egy alkuhoz? Visszaadjátok a kajánkat, és akkor nem csapjuk szét a seggetek.

– Annyira nem vonz. – Japánra nézett. – Szerinted mennyi esélyük van?

– Olaszország rejtette el, kizárt, hogy megtalálják.

– Megmondhatom nekik, hol van? – kérdezte Feli vidáman.

Ludwig egy türelmes szülő attitűdjével válaszolt:

– Nem, mert akkor elviszik, és megint hínárlevest fogunk enni.

– Uhh, akkor nem. Bocs, bátyus.

Franciaország egészen elborzadva meredt rájuk.

– Hínárleves. Kína, ti ilyeneket esztek itt Keleten?

– Nem eszem hínárt. Az, hogy az öcsém mivel mérgezi magát, a saját egyéni döntése, aru.

Az említett csak vállat vont. Ludwig is visszafordult a tűzhöz. A tenger felől hirtelen mozdult valami. Kikuval egyszerre ugrottak a kezdetleges pecabotra és gyors, viharos küzdelem után partra vonszoltak egy méter hosszú halat.

– Ez mi? – kérdezte Ludwig a számára ismeretlen, meglehetősen ronda jószágot méregetve.

Kiku megszemlélte.

– Ehető.

– Vee! – Feli vidáman az ég felé emelte a karjait. – Remélem, ez finomabb, mint a tegnapi.

– Csinálod te?

A kis olasz világ boldogja volt, ahogy a keze közé kapta a halat és Ludwig húsz centis harci késével állt neki kicsontozni.

– Amúgy nem zavar titeket, hogy éppen szétrúgnánk a seggetek? – kérdezte Anglia szárazon.

Kikuval egyszerre csóválták a fejüket.

– Mi a franc, ember! – csapta szét a karját Amerika. Majdnem szájba vágta Angliát. – Vegyétek már egy kicsit komolyan a helyzetet!

– Komolyan vesszük – bizonygatta Ludwig. – Fogtunk egy ehető halat.

– Ma az elsőt – tette hozzá Kiku.

– Finom sült hal lesz belőle. Fe… Olaszország élt hozzá.

– Vee, kértek belőle? Jó nagy ez a hal.

A szövetségesek nem kaptak szikrát. Ludwig csak leült a tűz mellé és előzékenyen intett a másik fatörzs felé. Angliának címezte a szavait:

– Mint anno karácsonykor. Igaz, hogy az ünnep volt, de most szereztünk kaját, tekinthetjük ezt is annak.

Legnagyobb meglepetésére Oroszország mozdult elsőnek. Egyszerűen leugrott és odaballagott hozzájuk, majd komótosan leült a fatörzsre. Beletúrt az egyik zsebébe és egy szelencét nyújtott Feli felé.

– Só.

– Óóó, köszönöm, Russia! – kinyitotta a dobozt és megpiszkálta a sót. – Mennyivel jobb lesz így, mintha tengervízzel locsolgatnám…

A következő, aki helyet foglalt, Anglia volt. Leterítette a zubbonyát és arra ült, lábait a tűz felé nyújtotta. Fáradt sóhajjal a karjaira támaszkodott.

– Köszönöm az invitálást – mondta halkan. Ludwigra sandított. – Amúgy rohadj meg.

– Parancsolsz?

– Kiadtad, hogy ha nem vagy otthon, akkor bombázni kell?

– Nem. De ami azt illeti, a RAF sem tétlenkedik.

– Ah.

Anglia lehunyt szemmel elengedte magát. És jólesően felnyögött, mikor Franciaország ujjai a vállába markoltak.

– Egy kicsit balra… másik balra, ohh, igen, ott.

Kína kezet nyújtott Kikunak. Egymás mellé ültek. Ludwig egy futó pillanatra elgondolkodott rajta, hogy milyen lehet testvér ellen harcolni. Nagyon remélte, hogy neki soha nem lesz majd ilyen nézeteltérése Gilberttel.

Nem sokat tűnődhetett, mert sereghajtóként befutott Amerika is. Jó nagy hanggal, meglehetősen sértődötten.

– Ne már, srácok, mi ez?

– Stratégiai fegyverszünet – nyögte Anglia.

– Feküdj hasra – utasította Franciaország.

Anglia konkrétan dorombolt, és minden ellenvetés nélkül először kiegyenesedett, lehúzta az ingét, majd eligazgatta a zubbonyát és lehasalt. Ludwig igyekezett nem túl feltűnően megbámulni a felsőtestét szabdaló hegeket és kötéseket. Vagy azt, hogy Franciaország szeme hogyan villan meg, mikor a férfi derekára ült és újrakezdte a masszírozást.

– Vazze, Iggy, értem én, hogy álltok egymásra, de nem lehetne ezt egy kicsit diszkrétebben? – fintorgott Amerika.

Franciaország megakadt a mozdulat közepén és felsandított a suhancra. Anglia csak lehunyt szemmel sóhajtott.

– Álmodtam egy szép napról, mikor befogtad a szádat. Álmodtam egy másik napról, amikor nem, és belefojtottalak a tengerbe.

Végre Amerika is letette magát.

– Amúgy tök jó, hogy hívtatok minket, lenyúltátok az ellátmányunk, én meg már marhára kajás vagyok.

– Amerika! – csattantak fel egyszerre négyen.

Ezek szerint Feli minden élelmüket elhozta. Ludwig tett egy mentális feljegyzést, hogy ezért majd külön dicsérje meg. Azért Kikura sandított, aki szó nélkül felállt és eltűnt a sötétségben. A többiek utána bámultak.

– Bocsánat. Tegnapelőtt elfogyott az utolsó konzervünk is, és Kína kirúgta a vizünk, még csak hínárlevest se tudtunk főzni. Éppen éhesen voltunk.

Kínos csend következett, ami csak Kiku visszatértével tört meg. Két konzervet hozott.

– Hé, komolyan ennyivel akarod kiszúrni a szemem? – fakadt ki Amerika.

– Mi hárman elegek voltunk egyre – avatta be Kiku. – Sőt, a végén kinyúltunk mind.

– Tudod mit, főzünk neked hínárlevest, utána rögtön megbecsülöd – jegyezte meg vidoran Ludwig.

Nem is értette, mi a fenétől ilyen vidám. Vagy Kiku mitől ilyen vidám. Már majdnem mosolygott.

Oroszország tartós bámulással elérte, hogy Amerika hagyjon neki is abból a konzervből és ne puszilja be egyben az egészet. Még így is ők ették meg a hal egyharmadát, ami elég érdekes arány volt nyolcukra.

Letette a sapkáját a homokba, leterítette a zubbonyát ő is, és kifeküdt. Kezeit összekulcsolta a hasán. Kellemesen meleg volt, a tűz cirógatta a bőrét, nem volt éhes, odahaza éppen nem bombáztak, szép volt az élet.

– Doitsu – cincogott Feli.

Az gond, ha már csak a megszólítás hanglejtéséből tudja, mit akar?

Jobb karját kinyújtotta Feli felé, mire a kis olasz négykézláb elmászott a tűz mellett és bevackolta magát mellé.

– Hűvös van – nyüszögött és ezzel felhatalmazva érezte magát arra, hogy félig-meddig rámásszon.

Ott volt a feje a vállán, meg tudta támasztani rajta az állát. Kényelmesebb volt. Lustán körbepislogott, hogy a többiek mit csinálnak.

Amerika leterítette a maga dzsekijét, azon ült és éppen a bakancsát fűzte. Japán és Kína halkan beszélgettek, a két távol-keleti nyelv csipogása összefonódott a tűz ropogásával. Oroszország már aludt, még a kabátjából se bújt ki, csak körbetekerte a sálját a fején, hogy ne a homokba hajtsa a fejét. Anglia és Franciaország helyet cserélt, most az angol masszírozott. Nem bújt vissza az ingébe, sebhelyein futkározott a tűz fénye. A francia se nézett ki jobban, ennek ellenére halkan dúdolni kezdett. A masszírozástól néha erősebb, néha gyöngébb hangja különös harmóniát alkotott a hullámveréssel.

Félálomban még hallotta, hogy Feli csatlakozik a kánonhoz.


	5. Ötödik nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Az ifjúság szenved. Egy idő után ezt nem lehet bírni idegekkel.

Reggel arra ébredt, hogy valaki egy adag tengervizet löttyent az arcába. Úgy ült fel, mint aki fuldoklik, de csak azt találta, hogy Amerika ül felette törökülésben, nagy szemeket meresztve, ültében hintázva.

– Hej, éhes vagyok.

Meghökkenten bámult rá. Feli nyöszörgött mellette. Hiába ült fel olyan hirtelen, nem ébredt fel. A többiek meg még jócskán aludtak. Kiku az egyik uszadékfán, lelógó kezét Kína fogta, akire az orosz volt rágyógyulva hátulról. Anglia és Franciaország egymást ölelve, fejük alatt a bakancsukkal szenderegtek, valamivel több ruhában, mint az este.

Ludwig megvakarta az állát. Szúrós sörtét érzett a keze alatt.

Összevont szemöldökkel tapogatta végig az arcát. Utoljára odahaza kellett borotválkoznia. Valahol büszkeséggel töltötte el a tény, hogy megint kinőtt a szakálla, ez azt jelentette, hogy kezd felnőni. Ez a büszkeség reggeli utánra már idegességgé lett, mert ahogy megvakarta, viszketett, és az egész arca le akart rohadni. Amerika se volt jobb passzban, ő is frissen szerzett borostáját igyekezett szokni.

Anglia egy ponton hatalmasat sóhajtott és azt mondta, egy perc és jön. Franciaország kérdőn nézett utána, de az angol nem mondott semmit. Ludwig csak irigykedett, mert hiába volt az angol álla szokatlanul világos a hajánál világosabb árnyalatú borostától, ő nem vakaródzott.

Bő háromnegyed óra múlva – ennyi volt az út a szövetséges repülőig és vissza – megjelent egy ládával a hóna alatt, letette a bungalóban, majd egy kevés vízzel nekiállt bűvölni valamit. Ludwig nem nagyon figyelt rá, Felivel játszott egy kockázáshoz hasonló játékot, csak kavicsokkal és kagylókkal. Oroszország és Amerika is beszállt, az orosz állt nyerésre. A pecabotokra Kína és Japán figyelt, Franciaország meg elvonult az árnyékba azzal az indokkal, hogy neki kell még egy kis idő a szépítő alvása befejezéséhez.

– Ti ketten, gyertek csak – ütögette meg a vállát Anglia.

Az állát vakarva felállt, értetlenül követve a másikat.

– Mi van már megint? – fakadt ki Amerika. – Mi a francot akarsz?

Anglia a bungalóhoz vezette őket. Két külön tartóoszlopra zsineggel egy-egy zsebtükröt kötözött, az elé állította őket, majd a kezükbe nyomott egy-egy borotvát.

– Fáj nézni, amit csináltok – közölte szárazon, majd megkeverte a szappant a tálban. – Nem olyan szörnyen bonyolult, de kell valaki, aki megmutatja, különben összeszabdaljátok az arcotok. Hallod?!

Amerika teljesen odáig volt a borotvának már a látványától is. Kihajtotta a pengét, és nindzsamozdulatokat csinált vele. Ludwig a biztonság kedvéért odébb lépett egyet. Anglia csak felmarkolta az egyik üres bádogedényt, és fejbe vágta vele.

– Au! Ezt most miért?!

– Figyelj! – mondta Anglia mélyen a szemébe nézve. – Ha magadat vágod meg, akkor a seb olyan lassan gyógyul, mintha ember lennél.

– Minek magyarázol olyasmit, amit már tudok? – kérdezte ő fölényesen.

– Azért, hogy figyelj rám, te istencsapása, mert nem fogom kétszer megmutatni! – Ludwigra nézett. – Neked menni fog?

Ludwig a pengére nézett.

– Ez másmilyen, mint amivel a bátyám tanított.

– Oh, szóval te már gyakorlott vagy? Ess neki, a pengehosszúság nem sokat jeletn, hamar rááll az ember keze.

– Szerintem ez a harmadik alkalom – dünnyögte bizonytalanul.

A szeme sarkából figyelte, hogyan mutatja Anglia Amerikának. A legjobb tudása szerint igyekezett leutánozni mindent. Zavaróan lassan haladtak, mert Amerika nem figyelt és Anglia a korábbi állítása ellenére igenis elmagyarázta nem is kétszer, de akár háromszor is ugyanazt. Amerika juszt is másképp csinálta. Túl lazán tartotta a csuklóját. Anglia a sokadik figyelmeztetés után rácsapott a kezére. A borotva leesett, Amerika szitkozódva hajolt utána, mire Anglia összeszidta, hogy ne beszéljen csúnyán. Utána kicsit irigykedve mérte végig Ludwigot. Zavarba jött tőle.

– Eh, mennyivel könnyebb dolga lehetett veled a porosznak – dünnyögte, mire Ludwig majdnem elnevette magát.

Anglia felügyelete alatt nekiesett. A férfi kiáltására szinte azonnal megdermedt – Anglia igazított a borotvát tartó kezén, gyöngéd, puha érintése zavarba hozta. Tudta, hogy a másik legalább annyira idegenkedik a testi érintéstől, mint ő maga, így kettejük interakciója általában kézfogásra, vagy a harctéri összetűzésekre szorítkozott. Azt tudta, hogy keményen üt. Azt nem, hogy finom is tud lenni.

Amerikát hasonló mozdulatokkal próbálta meg eligazgatni, de a nagyra nőtt kamasz nem hagyta magát. Vele kicsit erélyesebb volt, a rövid ujjak a már ismert erővel markolták meg a srácot és kiadós üvöltözés után Amerika kegyeskedett megengedni, hogy megmutassák neki, hogy is mennek a dolgok.

Még akkor sem ment neki.

A hosszúra nyúlt kaland végét Anglia a borotvaszett ápolásának módjával fejezte be.

– Egyébként meg szokjatok hozzá a borostához – magyarázta, miközben lötykölte le a habot a pengéről. – A borotválkozáshoz víz kell, az meg korlátozott mennyiségben van a frontvonalon.

– Ah, ne is mondd – ásított mögöttük Franciaország, ahogy odalépett hozzájuk. Éppen tíz ujjal rendezgette a haját. – Ó, borotválkozni tanítod az ifjúságot?

– Már éppen végeztünk. Untam már a vakarózásuk.

Ludwig letörölte az arcáról a maradék habot. Hol így, hol úgy sikerült, jobb oldalt belevágott a hajába is, bal oldalt, ahol a jobbkezessége révén kicsit ügyetlenebb volt, maradt egy folt. Több folt. Mindenhol.

– No gyere – kapta el a vállát Franciaország. – Kiigazítalak.

Dermedten állt, és igyekezett kontrollálni a feltörő önvédelmi ösztönt, ami azt üvöltötte, hogy üssön, vágjon, ne engedje a franciát borotvakéssel a torka közelébe.

Félelme alaptalan volt, hamarosan babapopsi-sima arccal mehetett vissza Feli mellé. Addigra Anglia is elunta, hogy Amerika nem hagyja kibontakozni. Elgáncsolta, a visítozó országot kikötözte az első fához, majd üvöltözött vele még egy kicsit. Amerika eleinte szabadulni próbált, utána már csak nagyon mereven, mozdulatlanul ült. Csöppet megrémítette a tény, hogy mielőtt Anglia az ölébe ülve megborotválta, még megállt előtte, kioldotta a derékszíját és a bőrt élezőnek használva addig fente azt a borotvát, hogy egy leejtett fűszálat röptében ketté tudott volna vágni.

Őket Oroszország váltotta a rögtönzött borbélypultnál. Franciaország is helyrehozta a maga képét, egy aprócska ollóval még pamacsszakállán is javított. Még volt egy kevés borotvahab a tálban, Anglia felajánlotta a többieknek. Olaszország csak legyintett, hogy nem él ilyesmivel, a távol-keletiek meg halkan felnevettek. Leginkább kínjukban, hogy ne kelljen válaszolni a kérdésre.


	6. Hatodik nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bombajó a hangulat.

A szigeten kora délelőtt volt, odahaza Európában meg késő este. Szép idő volt. Itt is, meg Berlinben is, de Ludwig sajnos nem Berlinben volt, hanem a pecabotja mellett süttette a hasát. Még az is lehet, hogy élvezte. Feli Franciaországgal ugróiskolázott, Kína és Japán visszament a repülőkhöz, hogy megnézzék, _biztosan_ minden élelmet kimentettek-e a romok közül. Amerika és Oroszország szkanderozott, Anglia meg – mivel nem igazán volt kapása és unta a banánt – méret szerint rendszerezte a tűzifát.

Nevezett Anglia egyszerre összerezzent, majd minden átmenet nélkül sírva fakadt. A tenyerébe temette az arcát, leroskadt a földre és zokogott.

– _Non!_ – kiáltott fel Franciaország és az angolhoz sietett. – _Angleterre, mon lapin, q_ _u'est-ce qui ne va pas?_

Anlgia megpróbálta elhajtani, de a másik nem hagyta magát, tapadt, mint légy a papírra. Feli is közelebb óvakodott.

– Takarodj a közelemből! – üvöltött rá Anglia hirtelen fellángoló haraggal.

Ludwig felugrott. Ez már nem olyan tessék-lássék hessegetés volt, mint ahogy a franciát távol tartotta, ez valódi harag volt, gyilkos indulat.

– Angleterre! – csattant fel Franciaország szigorúan. – Fegyverszünet van, beszélj vele tisztességesen!

Anglia hüppögött, az arcán csorogtak a könnyek.

– Lebombázták a Westminstert – nyögte gyámoltalanul és újult erővel tört rá a sírás.

– Ó, istenem! – Átölelte az angolt és szorosan tartotta, míg ő zokogott. – Itt vagyok, jól van. Vége lesz ennek a nyavalya háborúnak és olyan szépen felújítja majd, hogy észre se lehet venni!

Ludwig nem szólt közbe. Visszaült a pecabotja mellé és hagyta a másikat siratni az elveszett műremeket. Illetve visszaült volna, ha nem veszi észre, hogy az újabb döntetlen után Amerika otthagyja Oroszországot és a szkanderozástól fájós könyökét dörzsölgetve feléjük tart. Ludwig ismerte már annyira az angolt, hogy tudja, ha most meghallja egykori neveltje játékos üvöltését, ő maga is üvöltözni fog, annak meg lövöldözés lehet a vége. Gyorsan az amerikai elé sietett.

– Ne zavard, kérlek. Majd… majd elmondja később, éppen lebombázták a fővárosát.

– Az ciki.

Amerika abbahagyta a karja masszírozását, inkább zsebre vágta a kezét és Ludwig válla mellett elnézve figyelte az angol–francia párost.

– Az nem gáz, hogy a digó ott van?

– Már rámordult, nem fogja zavarni. Olasz, tudja kezelni az ilyen helyzeteket.

– Akkor miért Franny vállán bőg?

– Mégis a másik oldalon van, nem?

– Ja, tényleg. Várj, akkor most te bombáztad le?

Ludwignak kedve támadt terelni a beszélgetést, de ha megteszi, akkor mindörökké gerinctelen alak lett volna önnön szemében, Mély lélegzetet vett.

– Mint látod, nem vagyok ott, de igen, az én gépeim voltak.

Amerika egészen olyan arcot vágott, mintha gondolkodna. Ludwig ebben nem volt egészen biztos. Sem abban, hogy ez Amerika gondolkodó arca, sem abban, hogy tud gondolkodni. Legalábbis néha eléggé úgy tűnt, hogy mindent gondolkodás nélkül csinál.

– A támaszpontjai után csak nem nyávogna ennyit. Nem, ha így kiborítottad, akkor valamelyik ócska régi vityillóját gyalultad be. Melyik volt?

– A Westminster.

Bólintott, de Ludwig látta az arcán, hogy elképzelése sincs róla, hogy miről beszél.

– Igazából úgy is több van azokból a régi romokból felétek, mint kellene, eggyel több vagy kevesebb, nem mindegy?

– Az a parlamentem, te nagyon hülye! – üvöltött oda nekik Anglia. Mellette Franciaország a fülét dörgölte. – Majd felgyújtom a fehér házat és utána megkérdem, hogy érzed magad!

Amerika egy egész másodpercig nem találta a hangját. Aztán csak legyintett.

– Akkor is túlreagálja.

Két erős kéz ragadta meg Amerikát a vállánál fogva. A fiatal ország fintorgott. Ezt az undort némi lenézéssel kombinálta, így fordult az orosz felé.

– Nem értesz az ilyen dolgokhoz, fogadd el – mosolygott rá amaz. – Eredj, solnyshko, hagyd meg a múlt fájdalmát az öregeknek.

– He?

– A keleti oldalon még nem próbáltunk halat fogni – mondta gyorsan Ludwig. – Kína tegnap csinált hálót és az két emberes munka, jössz segíteni?

Amerika sandán nézett előbb az oroszra, majd Ludwigra.

– Nem vagyok olasz, vágom, hogy csak le akarsz koptatni – jelentette ki végül nagyképűen, de megenyhülve hozzátette: – Amúgy mehetünk.

Ludwig Felire bízta a horgászbotokat. Amerika közben összeszedte a hálót. Gyorsan leléptek. Ludwig nem igazán akart Anglia, Franciaország és Oroszország hármasa felé nézni, részint a hirtelen támadt bűntudat miatt, részint azért, mert az ember nem szívesen nézi, ahogy puszta szolidaritásból egyes országok megfojtanak egy másikat. Pedig Oroszország csak vigasztaló ölelésnek szánta azt a csontropogtató-nyakkitekerő fojtószorítást, amiben Angliát részesítette.

Ludwig gyorsan rájött, hogy Amerika nem szereti, ha megmondja neki, mit csináljon. Onnantól kezdve javaslatokat tett és a döntést a fiúra bízta. Ugyan minden alkalommal Ludwig ötlete alapján mentek tovább, de a tudat, hogy ehhez az ő hozzájárulása kell, meghozta Amerikának a lelki békét.

Különös gondolat volt számára, hogy magánál fiatalabbként kezeli Amerikát. Feli mellett már hozzászokott ahhoz, hogy a kor nem mindig jelent felelősségteljes hozzáállást és logikus gondolkodást, de egy vezető hatalomtól akkor is többet várt volna.

– Hé, Kraut!

Felnézett. Amerika tűnődő képpel húzkodta a hálót.

– Te európai vagy.

Nem folytatta. Ludwig hosszú szünet után bólintott. Amerika még hosszabb szünet után visszanézett a hálóra és folytatta:

– Te… neked mondták, hogy… te nem tudod, hogy van ez az egész?

– Ez az egész micsoda?

– Figyi már, tutira biztos, hogy Franny tudja a digó nevét, de nem mondja meg és folyton csak azt hallom, hogy Italia így meg Olaszország úgy, mi a fene van veletek meg a nem-szólítjuk-egymást-a-nevén-dologgal?!

Ludwig ajka felfelé görbült.

– A bátyám, Poroszország…

– Kicsoda?

– Harcolt veled a függetlenségi háborúban.

– Sokan harcoltak velem.

– Fehér hajú, rekedt hangú, jóban van Franciaországgal és Spanyolországgal.

– Ja, hogy Gilbert! Várj, neked Gilbert a bátyád?

– Igen?

Csak jusson eszébe megkérdezni Gilbertet, hogy mégis mit művelt szerencsétlen Amerikával a felkelése alatt, hogy ilyen rémülettel vegyes tisztelettel bámul rá.

– Nos, ő ezt úgy mondta, hogy régen nem volt nevük. Volt az országnevük, ahogy a vezetőjük szólította őket. A köznapi nevüket egy másik országtól, rendszerint szövetségestől kapták. Ha összebarátkoztak valakivel, nekik elmondták, egyébként megtartották maguknak, mert ez ilyen… intim dolog.

– Ó, intim, értem.

– Nem _úgy_ intim.

Amerikát ez egészen lelombozta.

– Az volt a lényeg, hogy a barátaidnak tudtad a nevét. Viszont néha a királyok összevesztek, és akkor a barátod ellen is harcolni kellett. Ha nem szólítottad a nevén, azzal így… hát, megbeszélted magaddal, hogy nem barát ellen harcolsz, és úgy könnyebb volt. Legalábbis a bátyám ezt mondta. Szóval háborúban az ellenséget sose szólítjuk a nevén.

– Zsír, vágom. – Amerika visszanézett a tábor felé, mintha a sűrű erdőn keresztül röntgenszemekkel átlátna. – Már csak azt mondja meg nekem valaki, hogy mégis mikor volt az a kor, amikor Iggy meg Franny kedvelte egymást.

A lehetetlen gondolat hallatán felnevetett.


	7. Hetedik nap

Feli többször panaszkodott már a festőkészlete hiányára. A menetrend szerinti délutáni esőzés után kiállt a partra és nézte, ahogy a hanyatló nap fénye a nedves homokot előbb aranyba öltözteti, majd lángra gyújtja. Ő mondta így, Ludwig pedig örült neki, hogy a fiú ott van vele és kimondja azokat a szavakat, amik a látványt nézve ki akarnak bukni belőle, de a nyelve hegyén mindig elhalnak. Ha utánuk gondol, akkor még el is tűnnek, űr marad utánuk és ezzel megmérgezik a pillanat szépségét.

Ha már van szava mindenre, amit lát, akkor miért nem talál azokra, amit érez?

Miért van az, hogy az érzései nem elég tiszták ahhoz, hogy rendezhesse őket, ahogy egy tisztes egyenletet? Miért kell legalább három változónak szerepelnie?

Feli jelenléte segített neki abban, hogy a világ ne csak „schön" legyen, hanem valami annál több.

És Feli most aludt, ő pedig bámulta az égboltot. Újhold volt, a hold fénye nem szennyezte az eget, milliárd csillag ragyogása jutott el hozzá. Hallotta a többiek lélegzetvételét – Feli néha motyogott valamit olaszul, Kiku és Kína egyenletesen szuszogtak, amit majd' elnyomott Oroszország, mert a vastag kabát alatt az orosz egy motor csendes duruzsolásával lélegzett. Franciaország időről-időre felsóhajtott, egyszer mintha egy női nevet mondott volna, de Ludwig ebben nem volt biztos. Amerika néha teli szájjal horkolt, akkor valaki oldalba rúgta, mire átfordult a másik oldalára, hümmögött és csámcsogott, aztán némileg halkabban folytatta a horkolást. Néha egészen elnyomta Anglia fészkelődő neszezését. Ludwighoz hasonlóan az angol is nyugtalan alvó volt, még a paranoiás országok mércéjével szerint is. Ludwig tudta mások elbeszéléseiből, hogy úgy fekszik alvás közben, mint egy darab fa, mozdulatlanul elnyújtózva, Anglia viszont jóformán folyamatosan fészkelődött, forgolódott. Az elmúlt éjszakák során ha Ludwig felébredt valami zajra, azt rendszerint Anglia egyik hosszabbra nyúlt ringlispílje okozta.

Most nem hallotta a fészkelődést, éppen ezért biztos volt benne, hogy a másik is a csillagokat nézi, akárcsak ő.

Megköszörülte a torkát, hogy ne hozza rá a frászt, amikor suttogva megszólal:

– Neked… neked van szavad erre? A csillagokra. Ahogy most nézem az eget, ez… van erre valami kifejezés?

A válasz oly soká elmaradt, hogy már kezdte azt hinni, tévedett, és ő az egyetlen, aki ébren van.

– Nem hiszem, hogy van olyan nyelv, amin van szó erre. Vagy konkrét kifejezés, még akkor is, ha a költőknek kedvelt témája ez a kitárulkozó mindenné válás.

– Kitárulkozó mindenné válás – ismételte magának.

A figyelmét ismét a szikrázó csillagok felé fordította és valóban, a mellkasát nyomó-feszítő üresség tényleg olyan érzést keltett benne, mintha magába akarná fogadni az egész mindenséget.

Örült a kifejezésnek. És ha már az angol szóba állt vele, bátorkodott felhozni a nap eseményeit:

– Sajnálom a Westminstert.

– Háború van – hallotta a másik rezignált válaszát. – Ha szeretnél kiborulni attól, hogy az emberek hogyan képesek elpusztítani a legszebb alkotásaikat, kérdezd Franciaországot a nagy forradalmáról.

– Tanultam róla.

– Az nem ugyanaz, mint megélni. Érezni, ahogy az emberek agyát elborítja a vörös köd, aztán felfeszegetik az utcakövet, hogy kiverjék a katedrális kora-román színes üvegablakait, mert nem fér bele az elképzeléseikbe. Istenem, ha sikerült volna lebeszélnem őket erről a hülyeségről, most a művészettörténészek sírva zarándokolnának abba a porfészekbe!

– A puritán irányzat terjedéséről beszélsz?

– Arról. – Rövid hallgatás után hozzátette: – Egyébként nem égett le. Mármint a Westminster. Ahol becsapódott a bomba, ott előbb szakadt rá a mennyezet a romokra, minthogy rendesen lángra kapott volna.

– Sajnálom.

– Nem ez lett volna az első alkalom, hogy leég. Ez a mostani egészen új.

– Attól még szép, és elkeserítő, hogy szép dolgok pusztulnak el, amiért a vezetőink nem értenek egyet.

– Szerintem is. Enné meg a fene ezt az egész háborút!

A Szíriuszt nézte és örült, mert a bűntudat hasogatása enyhült valamelyest.

A következő napot ugyan nem zavarták meg bombázások és az ehhez kapcsolódó lélekápolás, Oroszország mégis egészen kedveszegettnek tűnt, bár lehet, hogy Ludwig túl enyhe kifejezést használt. Az orosz ugyanis vastag kabátját szorosan maga köré csavarta, a sálját háromszor is körbetekerte a nyaka körül, eltakarta vele az arcát az orra hegyéig. Felhúzott térdekkel, hóna alá dugott kézzel gubbasztott komor viharmadárként a parton, azzal az indokkal, hogy horgászik.

– Ha ilyen zord képpel ülnék, nekem se lenne kapásom – jegyezte meg Franciaország. A többiek kérdő pillantására megrántotta a vállát: – Nem láttátok? Ma reggel még nem mosolygott.

– Na és? – kérdezte Amerika hangosan. – Nincs valakinél üdítő? Meghalok, csak adjatok valami cukrosat!

– Szokott ilyet? – kérdezte Ludwig.

Francis a fejét rázta. Ludwig a továbbiakban a turkálást mások magánélete helyett igyekezett az övére szorítani. Az utolsó fejadagjából maradt fél tábla csokoládét most egyenlő részekre tördelte, aztán kötelességtudóan végigkínált mindenkit. Amerika majdnem elvette az orosz részét is, de Feli olyan mélységes megbántottsággal nézett rá (még a szemeit is kinyitotta), hogy a fiú elszégyellte magát és visszatette a csokit a papírra. Utána fennhangon panaszkodott, amiért Ludwig a keserű csokoládét szereti.

Már csak két kocka volt a papíron, abból az egyik a sajátja. Rövid habozás után átvágott a fövenyen. Látta, ahogy az orosz megrezzen, amikor a közelébe ért. A nagydarab férfi kérdőn megemelte a szemöldökét, amikor az orra alá dugta a csokoládét. A válla felett hátrapillantott a többiekre, akik közül néhányan még a maguk aprócska adagját majszolták. Mintha kellett volna neki a vizuális megerősítés, hogy nem csak hozzá kedves, hanem mindenki máshoz is, csak úgy vette el a maga részét.

– Köszönöm.

– _Gern geschehen, Russland._

Oroszország a neve hallatán megrezzent. A keze megszorult, a csokoládékocka kettőbe tört. Két apró morzsa a kabátjára hullott.

– Már nem. Már rég nem.

– Hogyan?

– A nevem Szovjetunió. A te szádból sem hangozhat nagyon másképp, ha már az én nyelvemből vettétek át.

Tanácstalanul toporgott a férfi mellett. A többiek felé nézett, és az a furcsa látvány tárult elé, hogy Anglia, Franciaország és Olaszország idétlenkedve mutogat neki valamit. Még tátogtak is hozzá, mintha azt feltételeznék, hogy nem csak németül tud szájról olvasni. Hát, csak németül tud.

– Hkhm… ööö… mi a gond?

Feli a tenyerébe temette az arcát, Franciaország meg látványosan a homlokára csapott és Anglia karjaiba dőlt. Ludwig ezt a némajátékot már tényleg nem értette. Most rá kéne dőlnie az oroszra? Vagy csak csokis az arca? Megtörölte az állát, aztán széttárta a kezét, de azok hárman csak legyintettek rá.

– Tizenhat magas rangú embert végeztek ki az éjjel – mondta lassan Oroszország. – Nem csináltak semmit. Nem követtek el semmit. De van egy kvóta, ahhoz pedig tartozik egy határidő. Ha a fekete kabátos urak ezt nem tartják be, más fekete kabátos urak jönnek, hogy aztán ugyanazokat a módszereket alkalmazzák, mint ők, csak innentől kedve rajtuk.

Ezt speciel ismerte.

– Igen, ilyet a Gestapónál is csinálnak… az lenne a legjobb, ha az összeset kinn felejteném egy csónakban az Északi-tengeren, de hát akkor én is olyan lennék, mint ők, nem igaz?

Oroszország sötét arccal felnézett rá.

– Volt olyan, hogy éjjel kirángattak az ágyból, csak azért, hogy rád adjanak egy ilyen fekete kabátot és téged is elküldjenek egy ilyen útra?

Pedig az este után azt hitte, hogy ki fog tartani a könnyed és szép hangulat.

– Nem. – Oroszország bólintott és visszafordult a látóhatár kémleléséhez. Ludwig folytatta: – Olyan volt, hogy a nap végén a főnököm azt mondta, hogy vegyem át az SS-egyenruhám és szálljak be a csapatszállítóba. Előbb a hosszú kések éjszakája, aztán a kristályéjszaka is ilyen volt. Újabban rám tör a félsz, ha azt mondják, hogy kicsit tovább fog tartani a munkaidő.

– Megértem – hümmögött az orosz. – De neked legalább a neved nem vették el.

Ludwig lenézett a másikra. Különös hasonlóság ez, tegnap Amerika, most meg ő, mindketten a nevekkel jönnek.

– Csak egy név. Ha minden névnek jelentősége lenne, akkor nem lennének gúnynevek. Vagy lennének, csak sokkal több halottal.

Ezzel nem javított a helyzeten. Áthelyezte a testsúlyát a másik lábára.

– Nem vagyok olyan… olyan öreg, mint ti, de nekem is sok nevem volt már – mondta végül. – Nem szoktam hozzá, hogy sokáig ugyanúgy hívjanak. Kivéve persze azokat, akik számítanak, ők mindig ugyanúgy szólítanak.

– Gondolom – jött a félhangos, félszívvel lehelt válasz.

Ludwig összevont szemöldökkel nézett rá.

– Azt a nevet, amit a családod adott neked, soha nem vehetik el tőled, Ivan. Az csak a tied. Egyedül te rendelkezhetsz vele.

Az orosz – Ludwig nem volt hajlandó szovjetként gondolni rá, mert azzal annyi sok más ország létét tagadta volna meg – nem felelt. Nem mozdult, továbbra is a távolba meredt. Elveszett a gondolataiban.

Ezt ő végszónak tekintette. Visszafordult a többiek felé. Néhány lépés után megtorpant, mert Oroszország utánaszólt:

– Köszönöm, Ludwig.


	8. Nyolcadik nap

Kicsit elcsúsztak a napközbeni programokkal – Anglia menet közben megpróbálta elásni Franciaországot, de az ilyen baráti viták minden nap előfordultak és Ludwignak már a szeme se rebbent, ha azok ketten esetleg olyan pozitúrába keveredtek, hogy nem tudta eldönteni, most éppen megölik egymást, vagy gyakorolnak, hogy bekerülhessenek egy pornómagazin következő számába – így az óramű pontossággal érkező háromórás zuhé úgy szakadt a nyakukba, hogy még nagyban pakoltak. Átázva, átfázva ültek a menedék alatt, bámulták az esőt. A nagy didergés közepette még Felinek se volt kedve csicseregni. Odabújt Ludwig oldalához melegedni.

Kiku nyugtalanul fészkelődött. Kína néhány órával korábban felkapta fejét és azt mondta, mindjárt jön. Ledobta a félig megfont kosarát és bevetette magát az erdőbe. Azóta nem látták. Kiku éppen nem volt a közelben, utána az általános hangszínénél némileg erélyesebben vonta kérdőre őket, hogy mégis miért hagyták Kínát csak így, minden további nélkül elmenni.

– Nem fedeztük fel behatóan a szigetet, akármi élhet rajta – aggodalmaskodott.

Ludwig nem nagyon értette őt. Ugyan testvérek voltak, de Európába is eljutott a híre a legendásan rossz kínai–japán kapcsolatoknak. Bár, az is lehet, hogy úgy vannak rossz viszonyban, mint… mint… nem igazán tudott jó példát mondani. Hirtelen ráébredt, mennyire nem ismeri a szomszédos országokat.

Mély sóhajjal bámulta tovább a szakadó esőt.

– Ilyen időben mindig megjön a kedvem a trubadúr-költészethez – jegyezte meg Franciaország.

– Ha most nekiállsz sanzonokat kornyikálni, kiváglak az esőbe – felelt Anglia.

– Nem a szerelmes részéhez, inkább a tragikushoz – helyesbített.

– Akkor megvárom, míg eláll és csak utána fojtalak bele a tengerbe.

Ültek tovább. Franciaország halkan zümmögni kezdett, de amikor Anglia ferdén ránézett, gyorsan abbahagyta.

Még Amerika is csöndben volt, ami a körülményekhez képest meglehetősen szokatlan volt. Ludwigot nem hagyta nyugodni a gondolat, hogy a tengeren túli szuperhatalom valamin töri a fejét. De hát mégsem kezdheti figyelni minden mozdulatát, mintha csak egy gyerek lenne! Arra amúgy is van már egy bátyja, figyeljen rá ő. Anglia amúgy sem az a fajta ország, akiben ilyen tekintetben csalódnia kellene.

Nem is kellett.

– Hé, te ott, hátul – szólt hátra az angol a válla felett. – Nagyon elkenődtél.

– Ki, én? – kapta fel a fejét és megigazította a szemüvegét. – Baromság.

– Még egyszer sem mondtál hülyeséget azóta, hogy itt ülünk. Valami gond van.

– Eszem az együtt érző fogalmazásmódodat – sóhajtott Franciaország.

Hál'istennek figyelmen kívül hagyták.

– Nincs semmi gond, aranyapám. Az élet szép, szakad az eső, beázott a bakancsom, mit vársz? Ha hagynád Frannyt énekelni, duettezhetnénk!

– Nem tudtam, hogy jártas vagy a tizenkettedik századi francia lovagi énekekben – így a francia, de rá se bagóztak.

– Azt adja neked az ég. – Anglia mély hangon, jóformán atyai dörgedelmességgel beszélt. Ludwig rá se ismert.

– Hékás, megígérted, hogy többet nem beszélsz velem ilyen hangon!

– Nem emlékszem semmi ilyesmimre. Kinyögnéd végre, mi bajod van?

– De igen, tökre emlékszem rá, hogy megígérted, és azt mondtad, hogy semmi értelme hivatalos nyilatkozatba foglalni, mert nem fogod elfelejteni! De ha! Most rajtavesztettél. Hazamegyek és olyan szép jegyzőkönyvet fogsz kapni, hogy… hogy na.

Még bólogatott is hozzá. Ugyan Ludwig kezdte elveszíteni a fonalat, de legalább nem volt csönd. Úgy gyorsabban telik az idő.

– Nem tudom, miről akarsz jegyzőkönyvet, ha egyszer lényeges pillanatokban cseszel jártatni a lepénylesődet. Kegyeskednél végre megosztani velünk, mi bántja viráglelked, drága öcsém?

– Mit nem fogsz fel azon, hogy semmi bajom?

Amerika kezdte felemelni a hangját, ami más, normális embereknél már valahol a teli torokból üvöltés decibeljeit veri. Ez még tisztes távolságból is kellemetlen, hát még egy olyan csöpp menedékházba összezárva, mint amekkorát nekik sikerült összeeszkábálni.

– Ne üvölts már! – kezdett ordítani Anglia is.

Ludwig a fülére szorított kezei nem értek semmit. Az nem segített, ha behunyta a szemeit. Az már igen, amikor Franciaország rezignált arccal felkínált neki egy pár füldugót. Hálásan elfogadta. Többet ért, mint a kezei, de a lényeget még így is tökéletesen hallotta. Oroszországnak már rég benn volt a sajátja, Kiku a magáéval bíbelődött, Feli meg… Felinek az egyik fülén be, a másikon ki, éppen Kína széthagyott kosárfonó-szettjéből készített valamit.

– Mert mindig bele kell szólnod abba, hogy mit csinálok!

– Nem szólok bele, te istencsapása, csak látom rajtad, hogy megfeneklettél, mint a HMS Hussar '57-ben! Beszéljél, vagy szarjál betűt!

– Ah, a Hussar – mondta Franciaország ábrándozva, és Ludwig elgondolkodott rajta, hogy használ-e egyáltalán ez a füldugó, ha egyszer hallja a franciát. – Mire _mon Angleterre_ odaért, hogy elvontassa, mi már elvittük. Milyen ideges volt utána!

– SEMMI. BAJOM. NINCS. FOGOD?! Egyébként most, hogy kérded, múltkor összejött egy ipszilon. Vagy fél K, ahogy nézed.

– Nem vagyok kíváncsi arra, hogy milyet tojsz.

– Hé, te hoztad fel!

– Én csak azt szeretném tudni, lelkem egyetlen napsugara, hogy mégis mi végre ülsz így magadba gubózva, holott máskor már rég hős néped egyik történetét mondanád eposszá bővítve, vagy azt mesélnéd, hogyan húztad csőbe szegény öcsédet.

– Ó jaj, kezdi felhúzni, akkor pedig meg sem állunk Shakespeare-ig – hajolt oda Franciaország Ludwighoz.

Úgy tűnt, hogy nevezett öcs említésére vártak eddig. Amerika megkukult. Anglia felvonta az egyik hernyóforma szemöldökét. Amerika krákogott és körbejáratta pillantását a nem túl figyelemreméltó enteriőrön. Anglia már a kezét is csípőre tette.

– Na jó! – adta be a derekát. – Csak számoltam.

– Számoltál.

– Igen.

– Mégis mi a csudát?

– Azt, hogy hány nap telt el az indulásunk óta, hány nap rádiócsend kell ahhoz, hogy utánunk küldjenek valakit, és egyáltalán mennyi idő, mire innen hazakeveredünk. Még csak néhány lehetőséget vettem figyelembe, de…

– Még három nap – mondta Ludwig és kihúzta a füléből a dugót. – Az összes tankolással és minden egyébbel együtt legkorábban három nap múlva jönnek értünk.

Amerika egészen elképedve nézett rá.

– Biztos?

Ludwig vállat vont.

– Jó vagyok a számokkal, és miután megépítettem az SOS-t – intett a méretes, kövekből rakott feliratra a parton –, nem igazán volt jobb dolgom, mint ezt számolni. Hacsak nem vesz észre minket egy kínai vagy japán felderítő, amire Japán szerint elenyésző esélyünk van, mert túlságosan kisodródtunk az óceánra, úgy legkorábban három nap múlva érkezik segítség, legyen az szövetséges vagy tengelyhatalmi gép.

Anglia elegánsan Ludwig irányába mutatott.

– Látod? Egyetlen kérdésedbe került volna.

Amerika durcásan összefonta a kezeit maga előtt.

– De én akartam kiszámolni.

Anglia rálegyintett és visszaült a korábbi helyére, Franciaország mellé.

– Egyszer az életben lenne egy kis esze – dohogott. – Akkor most megspóroltam volna magamnak egy vitát. Holnap megint fájni fog a torkom, fene a pimaszságát!

– Úgy mondja, kedvesem, mintha nem maga kapatta volna el.

– Hülyeség!

A nagy civódás közepette Oroszország elhevert a homokban és elaludt. Feli Ludwig orra alá nyomta az alkotását: egy kampós végű bottal a félkemény tengerifű-szálakból horgolt egy csipketerítőt, aminek a központi mintája egy hajó volt.

– Nagyon szép – dicsérte meg Ludwig.

– Arra gondoltam, hogy hazaviszem fratellónak – mondta ábrándozva. – Talán akkor megbocsátja, hogy ennyit kések. Ma lett volna egy kormányülés és utál helyettesíteni.

– Bruder se szereti az én dolgomat csinálni.

– Az előbb mintha hallottam volna valamit – emelte fel a fejét Feli. – Mintha valaki kiabált volna. Te is hallottad?

A fejét csóválta és összeborzolta a kis olasz fürtjeit. Feli sértetten kapott a hajához és egy vérbeli dzsigoló kényességével állt neki helyrehozni az okozott kárt.

Kínának pedig nyoma sem volt…


	9. Kilencedik nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kína előkerül.

Kiku aggódása nyilvánvalóan teljesen fölösleges volt. Kína az eső után roppant büszkén került elő egy megilletődött, borzolt tollú, de nagyon is élő madár társaságában.

A társulat egészen felélénkült a jószág láttán.

– Hallottam a hangját – mondta Kína lelkesen. – Egy csomót kerestem, mert amint a közelébe értem, nyilván elhallgatott… de megvan!

– Az jó – mondta Amerika. A szemei jóformán kocsányon lógtak Jó, hogy a nyála nem csorgott.

– Eltört a szárnya – folytatta sajnálkozva.

– Csináljak nyársat? – kérdezte Ludwig.

– Hogyan?

– Hozok még fát – állt fel Oroszország.

– Szerintem abban a kikalapált fémdarabban lehet mártást csinálni – tűnődött Franciaország. – _Mon cher Italie_ , segítesz nekem?

– Hát persze!

Kína megütközve bámult a szedelőzködő, roppant lelkes és hirtelen egészen megéhezett csipet csapatra.

– Nem fogjuk megenni – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. – Erről a madárról mintázták az összes császári főnixet, amikor még voltak császáraim. Kizárt, hogy megegyétek.

Egyszerre dermedtek meg. Amerika akkorát nyelt, hogy Ludwig is hallotta.

– De hát… most mondtad, hogy eltört a szárnya.

– Aiya, semmi olyan, amit az idő és egy kis törődés ne gyógyítana meg!

– Biztos vagy benne? – kérdezte óvatosan Kiku.

– Hát te is?! – fakadt ki Kína. – Nem! A madár marad, mostantól az enyém, és amelyikőtök hozzá mer érni, annak szembe kell nézni a Nagy Birodalom haragjával!

Továbbra is úgy szorította a madarat, hogy az ne tudjon elrepülni, az meg még mindig úgy nézett, mint egy meghökkent tyúk. Kína sértett büszkeségében kihúzta magát – így sem volt olyan magas, mint Olaszország – és elvonult. Ludwig hallani vélte az idős ország recsegő-ropogó ízületeit.

– Mit tenne, ha emlékeztetnénk rá, hogy mi lett az ópium-háborúk vége? – kérdezte Anglia Franciaországtól, amint a kínai hallótávolságon kívül került.

– Szerintem bevenné magát a szigetre és onnantól kezdve nélkülöznünk kellene a társaságát – dörmögte Franciaország és az állát dörgölte. – Ugyanez történik akkor, ha megesszük azt a madarat.

– A fene az érzéseit! – kiáltott fel Amerika. – Halat meg füvet eszünk már mióta, én húst akarok!

Ludwig egész gyorsan megbékélt a helyzettel. Visszaült a homokba és folytatta az aktuális botja farigcsálását.

– Az a madár fél fogunkra se volna elég. Ha megkopasztod, jóval kisebb lesz. Legfeljebb egy falat jutna belőle mindegyikünknek. Köret lenne a hal és hínár mellé.

Ezzel sikerült lelomboznia a társaságot annyira, hogy a nagy részük feladja nagyratörő terveit. Amerika azért bánatosan újra és újra arra nézett, amerre Kína elment a madárral.

– Most még szarabbul fog esni az a ragu, mint egyébként – mondta végül síri hangon. – Hé, Franny, azért azt a mártást meg tudod csinálni? Hátha feldobja a halat.

– Megpróbálhatjuk – hümmögött.

Anglia azonban már ismerte egykori neveltjét:

– Eszedbe ne jusson hozzányúlni ahhoz a tyúkhoz, világos?

– Ki mondta, hogy azt tervezem?

– Solnyshko, elég rád nézni.

Oroszország még vállon is veregette, mire Amerika roppant sértetten végigmérte őket és felhúzott orral elvonult a másik irányba.

– Hű – mondta Feli. – Ilyen utoljára Franciaország bátyustól láttam, miután a pápa visszaköltözött Avignonból.

– Na de kérlek, én nem voltam ilyen melodramatikus.

– Nem-e? – sandított rá Anglia. – Te mikor nem vagy az?

Franciaország a melléhez kapott, akár egy magát takargató szűzlány. Oroszország kuncogott és az ő vállát is megveregette.

– Semmi baj, mind tudjuk, hogy gyöngéd a rivaldafény.

A francia nyitotta a száját, hogy tiltakozzon… aztán elgondolkodott… végül megadón hümmögött és bólintott egyet-kettőt.

– Nem kéne figyelni rá? – intett Feli Amerika után. – Én rosszat sejtek, és nem szeretném, ha most összerúgná a port Kínával.

Ludwig egészen elámult. Feli az elmúlt öt percben messzemenően több jelenlétről tett tanúbizonyságot, mint az elmúlt egy hétben összesen. Eddig úgy csinált, mintha mind egy nagy nyaraláson lennének. Még akkor se lehetett belőle épkézláb gondolatokat kihúzni, amikor a szövetségesek naponta támadták őket!

Anglia megvakarta a tarkóját.

– Az a baj, hogy ha én utánamegyek, akkor kicsapja a hisztit, hogy nincs szüksége gardedámra.

– Szerintem velem ugyanez a helyzet – tette hozzá Franciaország. – Legfeljebb akkor nem gyanakodna, ha éppen egymás mellett dolgoznánk, de mára már végeztünk mindennel, igez?

– Nincs több feladatunk – biztosította Kiku. – Oroszország-san? Véleményem szerint bennünket – mutatott a tengelyhatalmakra – kevéssé értékelne, mint társaságot.

Oroszország kuncogott.

– Oh, mi nem szövetségesek vagyunk, inkább riválisok. A kis Amerika nem tűr meg maga mellett. A magam részéről inkább Kínához csatlakozom, addig is távol tartja magát tőle.

Úgy is tett. Odament a kínaihoz és fogta a ficánkoló madarat, míg Kína bekötözte a madár törött szárnyát.

– Tekinthetjük elintézettnek az ügyet? – kérdezte Franciaország.

– Ravaszabb, mint mutatja – dörmögte Anglia.

– Ugyan már, _mon lapin_ , hogy mondhat ilyet?

– Mi ketten neveltük, hogy a fenébe ne lenne a vérében?

– Most, hogy mondja… fáj, de igazat kell adjak. Kanada sokkal kellemesebb jellem.

– Remélem, neki nincs baja – sóhajtott mélyet Anglia. – Sose bocsátanám meg magamnak, ha szegény kölyökkel történne valami.

– Én pedig kitekerném a nyakát.

– Örömmel hallom, hogy az ön jóindulatára mindig számíthatok.

Ludwig elfordult tőlük. A civakodás többi részére nem volt kíváncsi, már csak azért sem, mert úgyis az lesz a vége, hogy valamelyikük megpróbálja belefojtani a tengerbe a másikat, ahhoz meg már volt szerencséje néhányszor. Hagyta őket kibontakozni.

– Vee~… Fratello nemrégiben költözött haza tőle… És néha olyan búvalbélelt, talán Amerika tudja, hogy miért?

– Miért nem kérdezed meg tőle? – kérdezte Ludwig.

– Gondolod, hogy jó ötlet?

– Miért ne?

Feli arcán felragyogott a jól ismert mosoly és elrohant arra, amerre az újvilágit utoljára látták.

– Ugye, nem fogja bántani? – kérdezte Kiku aggodalmasan.

– Ugyan már – nyögte Anglia.

Még állva birkóztak Franciaországgal, de kezdtek közelíteni a homok felé.

– Olyan ártatlan az a gyerek – lihegett a francia is. – Kizárt, hogy bármi rosszat csinált volna…

– Akármit művelt, abba ti vittétek bele…

– Nincs szívem bántani _mon petit Italie…_

Ezután nem nagyon tudtak semmi értelmeset kinyögni, ahhoz túl hevesen ütötték egymást.

– Talán álljunk arrébb – javasolta Kiku. – Nem kedvelem, amikor homok megy a ruhámba.


	10. Tizedik nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remélem, nem fulladtok bele a cukorba.

– Azt mondtad, három nap! – vonyított fel újra Amerika. – Négy nappal ezelőtt azt mondtad, három nap!

Egy marék homokot dobott a német irányába. Szó szerint lepergett róla.

Miután tegnap veszített szkanderben Oroszország ellen, meg kellett ígérnie, hogy többet nem próbálkozik Kína madarával. Ez végképp elkeserítette. Reggel föl se kelt, csak hevert a homokban, meg felhúzta a hasáról az atlétáját, hogy ott is barnuljon. Anglia borotválkozás után felajánlotta neki a tükrét, hogy az irányított fénnyel a tokáját is süthesse egy kicsit, mire ő is kapott egy adag homokot.

– A három nap a legmerészebb becslésem volt – magyarázta. – Hazaérkezés, a reptérről még az utazás… a viharcella, amiben mi lezuhantunk, nyugat felé ment tovább, valószínűleg hazaért a híre, hogy gondok voltak errefelé.

Eszébe jutott, hogy Gilbert vajon milyen arcot vágott, amikor nem ért haza a megbeszélt időben. Általában igyekezett tartani magát a megbeszélt időpontokhoz. Ezzel a szokásával jól elkapatta a bátyját, mindig az orra alá dörgö lte , ha kés ett .

– Inkább segíts kitalálni, hogy mit együnk – ült le melléjük Franciaország. – Nem igaz, hogy a halat csak egyféle módon tudjuk elkészíteni!

Amerika reménykedve felkapta a fejét, de Oroszországnak elég volt felvonnia a szemöldökét, hogy emlékeztesse őt a betartandó ígéretére.

– Még mindig megcsinálhatom nektek hínárral betöltve – ajánlotta fel Kína.

– Nem köszönjük, én szeretném hasmenés nélkül megúszni ezt a kalandot – hárított Franciaország.

Amerika nyögött és átfordult a hasára. A magasba tolt fenékkel vergődést, hogy a hasán lehúzza a pólót, a hátán meg föl, Ludwg inkább nem nézte.  Már tudni róla is éppen elég kínos volt.

– Vee, olvastam róla, hogy Indiában jógáznak az emberek – lelkesült fel a béna lefelé néző kutya láttán Feli. – Ért hozzá valamelyikőtök?

Egyszerre pislantottak a két távol-keleti felé. Kiku zavartan nézett, mintha sosem hallott volna a dologról, Kína pedig egészen megsértődött, hogy csak azért, mert szomszédok, még nem kell tudnia India minden hülyeségéről. A következő pillantást Anglia kapta, aki széttárta a karját.

– Láttam már, hogy ő csinálja, de nekem még nem volt rá jövésem.

– Talán akkor nem lenne ilyen súlyos a gerincferdülése, drága.

– Ha van is gerincferdülésem, az biztosan nem súlyos.

– És van képe tagadni úgy, hogy mostanában mennyit masszíroztam? Nem szégyelli magát?

Anglia sandán nézett rá.

– Ne csináljon úgy, mintha törődne velem, nem áll jól magának.

– Na de kérem, ezért vagyunk barátok olyan rég?

– _Barátok?!_ – Angliának majd’ kiesett a szeme. – A fél életem azzal telt, hogy zaklatott! Komolyan azt hiszi, hogy barátok vagyunk?

– Na, kezdik már – sóhajtott Ludwig. A karórájára nézett. – És már fél tíz.

– Ugye? – csatlakozott Kiku. – Már kezdtem azt hinni, hogy valami gond van.

Oroszország egészen érdeklődve fordult hozzájuk.

– Ennek a kettőnek a folytonos hajcihőjéről is statisztikát vezetsz?

– Nem, csak levonom a következtetéseket – rántotta meg a vállát. – Eddig ébredés után volt egy kisebb vitájuk, az ma elmaradt, kilenckor jött a következő, szerintem azt látjuk most, ebéd előtt Franciaország át fogja adni a fakanalat Olaszországnak, akkor megint lesz egy kör, mert úgy vettem észre, hogy Anglia éhesen némileg feszültebb az általánosnál…

– Te is, Doitsu.

– … majd azután, hogy eláll az eső, van még egy kisebb, a délelőttinél szelídebb vitájuk. Szóval átlagosan négyszer-ötször zördülnek össze egy nap.

Feli Ludwig ölébe hajtotta a fejét.

– Néha olyanok, mint egy idős házaspár.

– Ne is mondd.

Megsimogatta a másik  haját . Kiku és Oroszország nézte őket egy darabig,  Kiku még a fejét is csóválta és az ég felé nézett, mire Oroszország kuncogott. Ludwig nem tudta hova tenni őket,  de mindenkinek joga van a titkokhoz.

– Bátyus nem úgy néz ki, mint aki most főzni fog – motyogta Feli.

Ludwig hátranézett a válla felett. Amerika éppen számolt; saját magát szórakoztatta azzal, hogy konferált.

– Négy… öt… és kiszabadult! Franny kicsúszik Iggy szorításából éééés… ú, ez egy elég piszkos ütés volt, tisztesebb helyekről most dobták volna ki az urat! Iggy felhúzta magát rajta! Hogy földre vitte, kérem szépen!

– Fogjad befele, vagy te leszel a következő, akit megverek! – szűrte Anglia a fogai között.

– Főzzek? – ajánlotta fel Kína.

Ludwignak egyrészt nem sok kedve volt ahhoz a hínáros halhoz, amit az elmúlt napokban olyan sokat emlegetett, másrészt technikailag így is hínáros halat ettek… no meg az ő konyhaművészete nemigen tartalmazta ezt a két összetevőt, és ezen kívül nem volt nagyon semmijük. Amerika azon siránkozott, hogy ezen a szigeten még egy valamirevaló kókuszpálma sincs, pedig az összes képregényében kókuszlevet szürcsölnek a hajótöröttek.

Feli mély lélegzetvétellel erőt gyűjtött, majd nagy nyögéssel fölkelt.

– Lássuk, mit tudunk kihozni belőle! – csilingelt vidáman. – Russia, van még a sóból?

– Egy kevés.

L udwig ismerte már annyira a kis olaszt, hogy megpróbáljon elsomfordálni, de nem volt szerencséje.  Mire kettőt pislogott, már be is fogták halat pucolni.

– Kicsit azért aggódom értük – mondta Feli, miközben egy bajonettkéssel kockázta a halat a repülőgép egyik burkolati darabján, amit kikalapáltak vágódeszkának. – Nem tesz jót a léleknek, ha ilyen sokat fojtogatnak valakit.

– Jobb helyen a testnek se – mondta Kína szárazon.

Feli végül halleves mellett döntött. Sajnálkozott egy sort, hogy nincs lisztjük, mert akkor némi tésztával bővebbé tudná tenni a levest. A hagymát és a fűszerkeveréket az íz miatt hiányolta.

– Még amikor Ausztriánál laktam, Magyarország sokszor csinált nekünk hallevest – mesélte kedélyesen. – Signore Ausztria nem szerette, valahányszor az volt ebédre, kiment a városba. Az elején Magyarországot ez zavarta, aztán később, miután független lettem, úgy hallottam, hogy már direkt főz hallevest, mert Signore Ausztria addig sincs otthon…

Elhallgatott és jelentőségteljesen Ludwigra nézett. Neki megállt a kezében a pucolókés. Nem értette a pillantást. Feli bosszúsan sóhajtott.

– _Azt hallottam,_ hogy Csehország falazott Magyarországnak, mikor Ausztia nem volt otthon, mert a bátyád, Doitsu, akkoriban nagyon sokat vendégeskedett Bécsben. Szigorúan akkor, mikor Signore Ausztia nem volt otthon.

– Nincs ebben semmi meglepő – rántotta meg a vállát. – Utálják egymást. Az Anschluss óta Ausztriát ott eszi nálunk a fene, folyamatosan ölik egymást. Persze csak szofisztikáltan, Ausztria soha nem süllyedne le olyan mélyre, hogy ökölpárbajt vívjon valakivel.

Feli nevetett.

– Igen, róla én se tudom elképzelni, hogy úgy nekiessen valakinek, ahogy Anglia vagy Franciaország!

Nevezett országok egy pillanattal később felrúgták a kondért, benne a még hideg, nyers hallal. Észre sem vették magukat.

Feli kezében megszorult a kés.

– Ez mégis több a soknál! – sziszegte.

Kiálló tincse egészen furcsa szögben meredt az égnek. A térdére nehezedve felállt. Ludwig egy pillanatra elgondolkodott rajta, hogy talán ha az ellenfeleik azzal kezdenék a csatát, hogy valami ételt meggyaláznak, akkor az olasz haderő valamivel sikeresebb lenne a fronton. Viszont az idegtől rángatózó arcú ország nem… nem volt jó ránézni. A korábbi beszélgetést idézte fel Ludwigban, az elpusztuló műtárgyakról.

A világ kevesebb hely lenne, ha ezt a szelíd fiút megtörné a harag.

Amerika volt olyan kedves, és a porba hulló étel láttán felüvöltött, amivel kizökkentette a verekedőket. Viszont ő is tettekkel akarta rendezni a sérelmét. Kína sem volt éppen virágos hangulatban. Olybá tűnt, hogy a szövetségesek egy gyors belháborúban felszámolják magukat… amikor alacsonyan elhúzott a fejük felett egy repülőgép.

– HEEEJ! – ugrott fel azonnal Ludwig.

Lekapta a kabátját, lengette, és őrült módjára ugrált. A többiek egy pillanatnyi késéssel vették észre a gépet. Beálltak ők is a rögtönzött törzsi táncba.

Ludwig majdnem elsírta magát, amikor a felségjelzés nélküli polgári gép szűk kanyart leírva megfordult és ereszkedni kezdett. Összecsapta a kezét és térdre hullott, mikor leszállt a vízre. Anglia és Franciaország úgy ölelkeztek össze, mintha sosem lett volna köztük semmi nézeteltérés. Oroszország a szívére tette a kezét és az égre nézett.

De a szép, az igazán gyönyörű az volt, mikor kinyílt a gép ajtaja és egy karcsú alak fejest ugrott a vízbe. Ludwig szíve megdobbant, mert csak egy kék kezeslábast látott, azon túl pedig mintha… mintha ősz haj villant volna, de abban nem volt biztos. A szíve óriásira tágult, aztán nevetve, kitárt karral rohant be a térdig érő vízbe, hogy megszorongassa a segítségükre siető bátyját.

Előbb egy ölelést, aztán egy méretes nyaklevest kapott, amit Gilbert újabb szoros öleléssel zárt, közben sírós hangon üvöltötte a fülébe:

– Besserwessi, ja?! Ne csináld ezt velem még egyszer, vagy pórázra kötlek és nem engedlek sehova!

Ott, mindenki szeme láttára összecsókolta, de Ludwig a legkevésbé sem bánta. Felvillant benne a félelem, hogy Gilbert kiugrott a gépből és otthagyta azt őrizetlenül, de elég volt egy pillantás és meggyőződött ennek az ellenkezőjéről. Amerika gyors karcsapásokkal úszott a gép felé, aminek az ajtajában ott állt, a kapaszkodót erősen markolva az újvilági ikertestvére, Kanada.

Álmélkodva nézett Ludira.

– Hát őt hol szerezted?

– Nem mindegy az neked? – Éppen a szemét törölgette. – Eh, átkozott napsütés, könnyeket csal az ember szemébe… Na, szedd magad, még ma neki akarok indulni!

Franciaország odajött köszönni, mire ő is kapott egy tockost. Anglia csak egy erős kézrázást. Gilbert meglepetten tűrte, hogy Feli jól megszorongassa. Krákogott és próbálta leplezni a zavarát, de a világos bőrén nagyon jól látszott a pír.

– Csak menjünk már, a bátyádhoz idegorvost kellett hívni, annyira kikészült…

Felit onnantól kezdve egyáltalán nem kellett noszogatni. Egy másodpercen belül ott ült a gépben.

– A legjobbkor jöttetek – sóhajtott fel Ludwig. – Még egy perc, és ezek megfojtják egymást.

– Ja, biztosan… Mein Gott, te fogytál! Ezt mind a szigeten hagytad el, vagy a japánok se adtak neked enni? Csupa csont és bőr vagy!

Hazáig hallgathatta a sápítozását. Nem bánta, mert a sorok között egyszer elejtette, hogy a világhírű brotwurstja majd biztosan rendbe teszi őt, és legalább volt indoka a szaván fogni.

Jó lenne azt mondani, hogy nem támadták le azonnal mindenféle papírokkal meg úgy alapvetően munkával. Az is jó lett volna, ha a szövetségesek szolidaritásból megülnek a seggükön egy darabig. Egyik sem történt meg. Mindenesetre, Gilbert brotwurstját majszolva azért mégis jobban esett hadijelentéseket olvasni.

Vége

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Komment? n_n


End file.
